


Inconvenient-der unbequeme Professor

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Harry freut sich so auf Hogsmeade, aber Snape macht ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung... Professor Dumbledore ist wütend wie nie, doch nicht Harry ist die Ursache. Ein Ereignis wird zum Gerede der ganzen Schule...





	Inconvenient-der unbequeme Professor

Eigentlich war es noch Sommer. Das was man hier Sommer nannte. Aber immerhin war der Regen warm. Es regnete schon seit Tagen ohne Unterlass. Es stank trotzdem. Der Fluss müffelte, von all den Abfällen die hineingeleitet wurden. Das Wasser war schmutziggrau. All das wurde von einem hässlichen Schornstein überragt. Nicht weit vom Fluss standen Reihen um Reihen die gleichen Wohnhäuser, alle mehr oder weniger gleich hässlich. Nicht wenige davon in einem Zustand des Zerfalls, aber meistens trotzdem bewohnt. Niemand hatte hier viel Geld.  
Sein Haus sah auch nicht viel besser aus. Verfallen nicht, aber der Vorgarten vernachlässigt, hohes Gras und eine efeuüberwucherte bröckelige Steinmauer. Es lag nicht in seinem Interesse, aufzufallen. Es gab keinen besseren Unterschlupf als diesen. Kaum jemand, der ihn nicht schon lange und näher kannte, würde ihn hier vermuten. Und davon gab es nur wenige. Sehr wenige, um genau zu sein.   
Severus ging barfuss in die Küche, nahm sich eine Tasse mit angeschlagenem Rand und goss sich Kaffee ein. Stark, schwarz. Ein guter Anfang für den Tag. Aus einer angefangenen Packung nahm er sich ein Biskuit und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Das Wohnzimmer war bestimmt- nein beherrscht von Büchern. Krimis, Romane. Aber noch mehr Bücher über Zaubertränke, Magie aller Art. Geschichtsbücher. Sein Vater hatte Bücher gehasst. Nicht selten hatte er Severus seine Bücher weggenommen. Einige waren gar im Kamin gelandet, wenn sein Vater in Wut war. Zum Leidwesen von Severus Mutter. Denn sie hatten nicht viel Geld. Die meisten von Severus Büchern waren ohnehin schon alt und gebraucht. Besseres hatte man sich nie leisten können. Severus liess sich auf die durchgesessene Couch fallen. Er griff nach dem Daily Prophet und trank einen Schluck. Beiläufig wischte er sich die zu lang gewordenen schwarzen Haare aus den Augen.   
Es waren Ferien. Er genoss die Ruhe und Stille bevor die Schule wieder begann. Obwohl er sich hier nie wirklich zuhause fühlte. Noch immer schien das Haus die Präsenz seines Vaters zu atmen. Sein Vater, der ihn verachtet hatte und der seine Launen an ihm abzureagieren pflegte. Nein, eher fühlte sich Hogwarts wie ein Zuhause an. Auch wenn dort…dort eigentlich fast niemand wusste wer er war. Wo man ihn mit Argwohn betrachtete wegen seiner suspekten Aura, die er bewusst pflegte. Er genoss Respekt. Aber wenige wagten sich nahe an ihn heran. Wer in Spinners End, wollte er nach Hogwarts. War er dort, quälte ihn das Misstrauen und der Abstand den anderen von ihm nahmen…Allein Dumbledore wusste wirklich wer er war.   
Gedankenverloren schob er den offenen Ärmel seines Hemds hoch und kratzte sich am linken Unterarm. Er fuhr hoch. Fast verschluckte er sich an seinem Kaffee. Entsetzt schob er den Ärmel ganz hoch. Nur schwach zu sehen war dort das dunkle Mal. Das Zeichen eines Totessers. Und doch war es deutlicher als die Jahre zuvor. Warum? Und warum spürte er es jetzt? Was war passiert? Wie angestachelt sprang er auf und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Ein paar knappe aber komplexe Bewegungen folgten. Gebannt blickte er auf eins der düsteren Bilder die an der Wand hingen. Dieses schien nur eine gemalte Karte der Umgebung zu sein. Doch war es viel mehr als das…ein farbiger Kreis umgab nun das Motiv. Er atmete auf. Mit einem Wisch wurde das Bild wieder so düster und unscheinbar wie zuvor. Langsam setzte er sich wieder. Jegliche Müdigkeit war verschwunden. Er hatte sein Haus mit einem Bannzauber umgeben. Es war eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, wann man nach ihm suchen würde. Alte Freunde ? Offensichtlich waren einige der Bannzone schon recht nahe gekommen… Jeder Totesser musste glauben, er habe den dunklen Lord verraten und arbeite für die Gegenseite. Und damit war er in ihren Augen ein Totgeweihter. Aber woher kamen sie? Seine Verfolger? Sassen doch fast alle in Azkaban.   
Als es draussen stockdunkel war, war er fertig angezogen. Die Roben eines Totessers. Es widerstrebte ihm, sie anzuziehen. Doch fühlten sie sich an und trugen sich wie eine zweite Haut. Es hatte keinen Sinn, seine Totesser-Vergangenheit vor sich selbst zu verleugnen. Er selbst hatte seinem Leben diesen fatalen nie mehr gutzumachenden Stoss in den Abgrund versetzt. Er würde die Schuld und das Blut an seinen Fingern nie mehr abwaschen können bis zu seinem eigenen Tod. Er warf einen Blick in den Spiegel. Die fliessenden, lichtschluckenden schwarzen Roben, die weite Kapuze, die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen. Verächtlich zog er die Mundwinkel herunter als er sich wieder so sah. Er verspürte die Verlockungen von damals, die falschen Versprechen von Macht und Ansehen und Zugehörigkeit noch heute. Doch es waren Lügen gewesen. Ein Wirbel von schwarz und er war verschwunden.

Harry konnte es kaum glauben. Er führte einen regelrechten Indianertanz auf. Sein Adoptivvater hatte das Formular unterschrieben! Er würde im kommenden Schuljahr Hogsmeade besuchen dürfen. Mit grosser Mühe hatte Harry sich nun Wochen vorbildlich verhalten, jede freche Bemerkung heruntergeschluckt. Und es hatte sich bezahlt gemacht!! Er faltete den Zettel zusammen und packte ihn vorsorglich in seinen unordentlichen Koffer. Das nächste Schuljahr würde fantastisch!

Severus Snape ging mit grossen Schritten durch das -noch-menschenleere Schloss. Morgen würden die Schüler eintreffen und Dumbledore hatte ihn zu sich gebeten. Wenig später lief er durch Dumbledores Büro wie ein Tiger im Käfig. Hin und her, hin und her. Dumbledore betrachtete ihn mit leiser Besorgnis. Gut, er wusste schon lange, das Snape über ausserordentliche Fähigkeiten und Nerv verfügte. Und er sich auf ihn verlassen konnte. Doch machten ihm Snapes Altlasten Sorgen. Würde er sich durch alte Querelen und Feindschaften vom Weg abbringen lassen? Snapes Feind aus alten Schulzeiten hatte bis jetzt in Azkaban eingesessen, als Mörder verurteilt. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft zu entkommen. Und er schien Harry auf der Spur zu sein. Aber das war noch nicht alles. Auch einige Totesser waren gesichtet worden. Einige, die Azkaban entgangen waren, die man für tot gehalten hatte. Es war wichtig, informiert zu sein was diese planten. Diese Aufgabe konnte nur Severus übernehmen. Nur ein Totesser wusste wie andere Totesser dachten, wusste was sie wussten. Doch war das auch mehr als gefährlich. Nicht auszudenken, würde er Severus verlieren in diesem Kampf.  
Und in diesem Jahr ausgerechnet sollte Harry das erste Mal die Erlaubnis erhalten, Hogsmeade zu besuchen. Albus gefiel das überhaupt nicht. „Wieder erwarten haben die Dursleys Harrys Erlaubnis unterschrieben. Ihre normale Einstellung gegenüber Harry hatte ich vorausgesetzt, sie würden ihm die Unterschrift verweigern.“ Albus seufzte. „Ich fürchte das wird deine erste Aufgabe“ Snape runzelte die Stirn, unangenehmes ahnend. „Und?“ „Du wirst Harry die Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade verbieten. Es dürfte dir nicht schwerfallen, etwas zu finden wofür du ihn bestrafen kannst, oder?“ sagte Albus leichthin. Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen. Sicher, Potter liess keine Gelegenheit aus, sich danebenzubenehmen und Strafarbeiten zu ernten. Aber den Sündenbock zu spielen um Albus Pläne umzusetzen machte Snape nicht wirklich Freude… Albus wartete immer noch auf Snapes Antwort. „Natürlich nicht, Professor“ antwortete Snape gedehnt. Er hatte schon längst erkannt, das Dumbledore keinerlei Gewissensbisse verspürte, Snape als Sündenbock für die eigenen Pläne zu missbrauchen. Hauptsache, es schadete seinem eigenen guten Verhältnis zu Potter nicht. „Dann wäre das geklärt“ meinte Dumbledore heiter. „Gute Nacht, Severus“. Snape schnaubte nur. Nicht eben leise schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu.

Professor Snape schloss mit einem Knall die schwere Tür. In der Mitte des Klassenraumes hielt er inne, langsam drehte er sich um sich selbst, erfasste dabei jeden einzelnen seiner Schüler mit seinem stechenden, herablassenden Blick. „Da wären sie also wieder, sich der Herausforderung der Zaubertränkekunst zu widmen. Nicht das in dieser Klasse viele wären, die dieser edlen Kunst auch nur annähernd gewachsen wären.. zweifelsfrei befinden sich in dieser Klasse einige der talentärmsten Dummköpfe, die ich je das Pech hatte, unterrichten zu müssen“ Draco grinste ganz offen, seine Leistungen waren tatsächlich recht passabel. Snape drehte sich herum „jedoch wäre ich äusserst.. dankbar.. wenn es ihnen diesmal gelänge“ dabei fasste er gezielt Neville ins Auge, der rot wurde und schluckte „nicht wieder Zauberkessel einzuschmelzen oder ihre Schulkameraden auf die Krankenstation befördern“ Snape sprach leise, doch war die Drohung hinter seinen Worten nicht zu verkennen. Zum Glück drehte er sich nun von Neville weg, dem der Angstschweiss schon wieder auf der Stirn stand. Hermione tat er leid, doch gleichzeitig konnte sie es kaum erwarten, anzufangen. „Auch einigen anderen täte etwas mehr Konzentration in der Braukunst gut..“ Snapes harter Blick blieb an Harry hängen. Dieser starrte entschlossen zurück. Er würde sich nicht kleinkriegen lassen, von diesem…dieser Verlies-Fledermaus. „Ruhm und Ehre und ein loses Mundwerk bringen in dieser Klasse niemandem…“er betonte diese Wort und Snapes Starren wurde unangenehm „wirklich niemandem Privilegien ein“. In Harry stieg sofort wieder die Wut hoch…dieser, dieser…Ron trat ihm gegen sein Schienbein. Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Punkteabzug für Gryffindor in der ersten Stunde hätte Snape wohl gefallen. Mit einem spöttischen Zucken um die Mundwinkel wandte sich Snape von ihm ab. Beim anschliessenden Brauen schien Snape überall gleichzeitig zu sein. Prompt stand er hinter Harry als dieser versuchte dem wieder total aufgelösten Neville zu helfen. „Potter!“ mit erhobener Augenbraue sah Snape zu ihm herab, wie herbeigerufen. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für unerlaubte Hilfestellung.“ Dann sah er in Harrys Kessel. Dank Snapes Intervention hatte er wieder den rechten Zeitpunkt für die nächste Zutat verpasst… „Was soll das geben?“ fragte Snape vernichtend. Der unfertige Zaubertrank fing an zu rauchen. Mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabs leerte Snape den Kessel. „Wieder einmal keine Punkte, Potter“ schnarrte Snape. „Ich erwarte das sie sich endlich anstrengen. Sonst werden sie die Konsequenzen tragen müssen“. Er wandte sich ab. Harry schäumte. Auch bei anderen war einiges schiefgegangen, und doch konzentrierte sich Snape nur auf ihn! Das war einfach nicht fair!  
Snape entliess die Klasse mit dem Gefühl, auf einem „guten“ Weg zu sein. Er fletschte die Zähne unlustig. Potter machte es ihm zu einfach.

Mehrere Nächte hatte er jetzt schon hier verbracht… gehüllt in dunkle Roben und in eine kaum einsehbare Ecke gepresst. Den Zauberstab im Anschlag. Es war sein Job. In wenigen Stunden würde er wieder in der Grossen Halle sitzen, und vorgeben, nichts anderes zu sein als ein schlecht gelaunter Potionsprofessor unter Dumbledores Fuchtel… er verzog das Gesicht. Es regnete in Strömen, was den Gestank der düsteren Gassen der Knockturnalley nicht wirklich verbesserte. Beiläufig schüttelte er die fette Ratte ab die sich gerade in seinen Schuh verbiss. Dann wurde er schlagartig wieder wach. Das war schon die dritte verdächtige Gestalt. Es gab keinen Zweifel…seine alten Kollegen versammelten sich heute Abend. Um die Ecke befand sich eine der dunkelsten Spelunken der Gegend. Es gab mehrere. Alle hatten sie starken Met und einen verdient schlechten Ruf gemeinsam…Und es wurde dort mit allem gehandelt was verboten war. Illegale Zaubertränke, Gifte aller Art, selbst Meuchelmörder, die ihre Dienste anboten gingen dort ein und aus. ….wenige Minuten später…ein unverhüllter Mann trat in sein Blickfeld. Offensichtlich unsicher. Ängstlich, hektisch sah er sich um. Snape runzelte die Stirn. Ein kurzes Zögern, dann schoss er aus seiner Deckung, packte den anderen am Kragen und zerrte ihn mit sich in seine Nische. Der andere schnappte nach Luft. Snape schob die Kapuze zurück um sich zu erkennen zu geben. „Du…!!“ „was machst DU hier“, zischte Snape scharf. „Ich wurde gerufen. Du doch sicher auch? Komm mit mir. Bitte!“ flehte der andere unsicher. „Alle freien Totesser wurden gerufen. Ich weiss das sie dich fürchten. Bitte, du kannst mir helfen…“ Snape musterte den anderen abschätzig, dann fast mitleidig. „Nein. Und es ist besser, das auch Du nicht zu ihnen gehst. Geh. Weit, weit fort. Geh, solange es noch Zeit ist“ sagte er. „Ich muss ihrem Ruf doch folgen“ sagte der andere ängstlich. „Dich muss die Botschaft doch auch erreicht haben. Alle Totesser“ Snape runzelte die Stirn. Er war sicher, das man ihn für einen Verräter hielt, arbeitete er doch nun seit Jahren für Dumbledore. Der einzige Zauberer, den Voldemort je als Gegner respektiert hatte. Es war klüger für ihn in Deckung zu bleiben solange er konnte. „Komm mit mir. Bitte!“ flehte der andere. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Wer hatte diesen kleinen Feigling nur zum Totesser gemacht? Selbst die Rumtreiber hatten in der Schulzeit keine Freude daran gefunden, Kilian häufiger zu mobben und zu ärgern. Nie hatte er sich gewehrt, war sofort zum Häuflein Elend mutiert und hatte sie um Nachsicht angefleht… „warum? Warum hast du IHM Treue versprochen?“ rutschte es Snape heraus. „Ich wollte endlich jemand sein. Freunde haben. Unterstützung. Das musst DU doch verstehen?“ fragte Kilian. Snape seufzte. Ja. Das tat er…war er doch kein bisschen klüger gewesen. „Ich muss gehen“ sagte Kilian dringlich und machte sich los. Snape verhüllte sich wieder und zog sich in seine Deckung zurück. Er empfand leises Bedauern. Und Sorge.

„…wer nicht mit uns ist, ist gegen uns! Alle die heute hier nicht erschienen sind, werden als Verräter betrachtet- wer einen von diesen aufgreift ist verpflichtet ihn zu ergreifen und zu töten, wenn möglich. Oder ihn uns zu melden.“ Ein auffordernder Blick in die Runde. Kilian schluckte unsicher. Auch Lucius Malfoy war zu der Zusammenkunft erschienen. Bestens gekleidet wie gewohnt. Arrogant und etwas gelangweilt spielte er mit seinem Gehstock, den ein silberner Schlangenkopf krönte. „Und dieser Verräter Severus Snape, nun, den werden wir auch noch aufgreifen, sobald er sich aus seinem Schlupfloch Hogwarts wagt.“ Für einen Moment meinte Kilian ein kurzes Flackern in Lucius arroganter Miene auszumachen. Oder war es nur das schummrige Licht gewesen? „…das wird eine unserer nächsten Aufgaben sein. Nicht auszudenken was Snape auf der Gegenseite anrichten kann… Aber unser Hauptziel ist Harry Potter. Wenn wir es schaffen, ihn in die Finger zu bekommen, wird uns unser Herr gewiss verzeihen, das wir nicht für ihn nach Azkaban gegangen sind. Ihn brauchen wir, tot, oder lebendig!“ 

Nachdenklich schritt Lucius den gepflegten Weg entlang, der zum Seiteneingang von Malfoy Manor führte. Es machte ihm Sorge, das Severus nicht erschienen war. Damit setzte er sich selbst auf die Liste der Verräter am Dunklen Lord. Er wusste das. Sicher, in Hogwarts unter Dumbledores Schutz war er recht sicher. Aber eben nur dort.

Nach dem Verschwinden des Dunklen Lords war auch Severus verschwunden. Er hatte auch auf keine von Lucius besorgten Nachrichten reagiert. Er war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Erst viele Monate später erfuhr Lucius, das Severus als Professor für Dumbledore arbeitete. FÜR Dumbledore! Sicher, es war Voldemorts Wunsch gewesen, das er dort als Spion arbeiten sollte. Doch der Dunkle Lord war verschwunden. Was tat Severus dort also wirklich? Er, die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords arbeitete als einfacher Potions Professor für diesen alten Zauberer in mottenzerfressenen Roben, dessen Kräfte schwanden und dessen grosse Taten der Vergangenheit angehörten? Wusste Dumbledore wirklich, wen er da unter den Dächern von Hogwarts beherbergte? Anders als Lucius, war Severus Snape jedoch nie öffentlich als Todesser bezeichnet worden. Sonst wäre er auch gar nicht geeignet gewesen als Lehrer in Hogwarts zu für den Dunklen Lord zu spionieren. Severus war allerdings längst nicht mehr der kleine Totesser gewesen für den ihn Dumbledore aufgrund seiner Jugend halten mochte. Aber er hatte immer strikte Order gehabt, nach Möglichkeit unerkannt zu bleiben.   
Lucius selbst hatte damals vor Gericht behauptet unter dem Imperiusfluch gestanden zu haben, ausserstande sich zu wehren… Das und nicht unerhebliche Bestechungssummen hatten ihn vor Azkaban bewahrt.  
Lucius war überglücklich gewesen, Severus nach all den Wirren lebend und wohlauf zu finden. Wohlauf? Das nun nicht wirklich. Severus wirkte ausgezehrt, um Jahre gealtert und kaum denkbar- noch verschlossener als je zuvor. Lucius war erschrocken, als er seinen jungen Freund damals das erste Mal wiedersah. Er wusste nicht, was ihn so verändert hatte und Severus blockte jede Frage konsequent ab. Aus Angst, Severus zu verlieren hatte Lucius das Thema der Loyalität ausgespart… Lucius hoffte, das ihre Freundschaft nie, niemals dadurch auf die Probe gestellt werden würde. Nach und nach hatte sich Severus seinem Freund wieder mehr geöffnet. Doch dieses Thema war nach wie vor tabu. 

 

Das Stimmengewirr beim Frühstück in der Grossen Halle verschwamm plötzlich zu einem gleichmässigen Geräusch, als ihn plötzlich ein Schubs aus dem einsetzenden Schlaf riss. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Severus?“ fragte Minerva besorgt. Verärgert sah Snape auf. „Natürlich“ knurrte er unwillig. Er wäre besser dem Frühstück ferngeblieben als über seiner Porridgeschüssel einzunicken. Aber immer ging das auch nicht und er war neuerdings fast jede Nacht unterwegs. In den restlichen versuchte er seine Arbeit als Professor auf Stand zu halten. Minerva schüttelte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf. Etwas später begann schon der Unterricht. 

Schwungvoll wie immer öffnete Snape seiner Klasse die Tür zu seinem Klassenraum. Nur einer seiner stärkeren Tränke konnte ihn heute noch wachhalten, er spürte den bitteren Geschmack davon noch auf der Zunge. Lange würde das nicht gehen, dann würde auch sein Körper sein Recht auf Schlaf fordern. „Fahren sie mit den Tränken der letzten Woche fort. Ich gehe davon aus, sie haben ihren Aufsatz über undetektierbare Gifte parat…Accio“ mit einem Wisch landeten diese in einem ordentlichen Stapel auf Snapes Schreibtisch.  
Hermione beugte sich zu Ron herüber „in letzter Zeit sieht er aber wieder besonders unausgeruht aus“ „wen interessierts“ muffelte Ron. „Dafür hält er uns immer noch ganz schön auf Trab. Nicht auszudenken er wäre ausgeruht“. Harry sagte nichts, aber er hatte jetzt schon so ein komisches Gefühl. Das ihn nicht trügte. Wenige Minuten später… wie aus dem Nichts stoppte Snape vor ihrem gemeinsamen Tisch, an dem ihre Tränke weiterbrodelten, elegant wehte Snapes Umhang hinter ihm her. Aber auch die schummrige Beleuchtung konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, das Snapes Augen tatsächlich tief umschattet waren. Er wirkte erschöpft, übermüdet und gerade eben- sehr schlecht gelaunt. Mit einem Klatsch landete Harrys Arbeit vor seiner Nase auf dem Arbeitstisch. „SIE nennen DAS einen Aufsatz?? Wenn ich nicht um ihre Talentfreiheit für Potions wüsste, müsste ich meinen, sie wollen mich auf den Arm nehmen. Zehn Punkte Abzug und eine Verwarnung. Wenn ihre Leistungen nicht bald besser werden, muss ich andere Massnahmen ergreifen“. In Harry stieg die Wut hoch. Sicher war er nicht der einzige mit einem mässigen Aufsatz, aber ER wurde wieder herausgepickt.. Snape wandte sich ab, während Hermione die Stirn runzelte. Sicher, Snapes Wut war echt gewesen, aber für einen Augenblick wirkte er auch- seltsam zufrieden?

Lucius Malfoy stolzierte vor Professor Dumbledores Schreibtisch hin und her und liess sich über die – seiner Meinung nach- zahlreichen und bedeutenden Mängel des Unterrichts in Hogwarts aus. Natürlich vergass er nicht, zu erwähnen wie negativ sich das auf seinen einzigen Sohn und alle anderen Kinder guter Abstammung auswirken konnte. Und erst auf die Unterrichtung von Muggelstämmigen, denen der familiäre Bildungshintergrund ja völlig fehle… Gefühlt Stunden ging das so. Wie immer war Malfoys Garderobe von feinstem Stoff und ihm auf den Leib geschneidert. Schwungvoll unterstützte er mit Bewegungen seines silberbeschlagenen Gehstocks seine Tiraden. Innerlich verdrehte Albus die Augen. Seit Jahren hatte sich Lucius im Schulrat festgesetzt um die Schulleitung Dumbledores zu attackieren. Mittels guter Beziehungen und dank grosszügiger Bestechungsgelder hielt er sich hartnäckig. Malfoy hatte mitnichten nötig zu arbeiten. Albus hätte sich gewünscht er würde jemanden anderen mit seinem Engagement…nun…bereichern. Er hatte seine Ohren längst auf Durchzug gestellt… „Du entschuldigst, Lucius? Ich habe noch eine Besprechung mit Professor Snape.“ „Oh. Ist das so? Nun, dann möchte ich Euch nicht aufhalten. Professor.“ Lucius deutete ein höfliches Kopfnicken nur an. Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. Die Bereitwilligkeit Lucius das Gespräch zu beenden... Nun, sie erstaunte ihn.

Lucius hatte Glück. Wie er gehofft hatte traf er auf Severus auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Er sah sich aufmerksam um. Ausser ihnen war niemand hier. Lucius arrogante Maske zerfiel vollends. Plötzlich wirkte er besorgt, sehr besorgt. Severus Miene blieb indifferent. Doch betrachtete er den anderen aufmerksam. „Severus! Ich bitte dich…ich weiss nicht was du…ich will es nicht wissen“ flüsterte Lucius und sah sich nervös um. „Aber Du…sie werden dich jagen. Sie wetteifern schon darum, wer Dich zur Strecke bringen wird. Pass auf dich auf. Ich bitte dich.“ Um Snapes Mund zuckte es. Die Andeutung eines sarkastischen Lächelns. „Ja. Vertrau mir“ sagte er nur knapp. Schritte ertönten im Korridor. Lucius sah Snape nochmals an, dann zog er ihn in eine schnelle Umarmung. Dann eilte er davon. Severus sah ihm wie erstarrt nach. 

Knarrend stiess Snape die schwere Tür auf zu Dumbledores Büro. „Ah, Severus. Und, was kannst Du mir berichten?“ Kurz und knapp gab Snape eine Zusammenfassung der letzten nächtlichen Exkursionen. „….Potter ist ihr erklärtes Ziel. Sie hoffen damit, nach der Rückkehr des dunklen Lords seine Gunst wiederzuerlangen“ sagte Snape. „Und?“ fragte Dumbledore. „Mich sehen sie als Verräter. Auf solche wartet nach ausgesuchter Folter der Tod.“ Dumbledore rührte sich unbehaglich. „Warst du jemals..“ „auch ich war bei solchen Gelegenheiten schon zugegen, es gilt als eine grosse Ehre bei der Hinrichtung von Verrätern mitzuwirken“. Snapes Augen unter dem Vorhang schwarzer Haare wirkten tot und kalt als er das sagte, seine Stimme leise und unangenehm eisig. Snape hatte nicht die Absicht Dumbledore mehr zu erzählen als notwendig. Mit Macht drängte er die grausamen Bilder wieder in eine unerreichbare Ecke seines Bewusstseins zurück. Dann wenn er übermüdet war oder krank…immer dann holten sie ihn ein. Wenn selbst Snape wehrlos dagegen war…  
Kurz machte Dumbledore eine Bewegung, als wolle er nach Severus greifen, doch er bremste sich sofort. Das „sei vorsichtig“ lag ihm auf den Lippen, doch behielt er auch das für sich. Noch nie hatte Snape auf Besorgnis anders als mit Spott und Sarkasmus reagiert. Albus konnte nur hoffen, das er Severus richtig einschätzte. Das es für ihn eine Frage der Ehre war, sein gegebenes Versprechen einzulösen. Das er den Wunsch, sich selbst zu töten überwunden hatte, für die Chance seine Schuld zu bezahlen. Der Spieleinsatz war hoch.

Harry sass beim Frühstück in der Grossen Halle. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert. Das Quidditch-Training gestern war lang und anstrengend gewesen, danach hatte er noch Hausaufgaben erledigen müssen, um nicht noch mehr Strafarbeiten zu ernten. Er gähnte das er sich fast den Kiefer ausrenkte. Und dann heute auch noch Zaubertränke, Doppelstunde bei Snape. Er seufzte. Das würde ein Tag werden. Sein erster bevorstehender Hogsmeade-Besuch an diesem Wochenende, das war das einzige was ihn aufmunterte…

Schwungvoll schritt Professor Snape nach vorne und drehte sich zu seinen Studenten um. Ein schneller Blick zeigte ihm Potter, der nur mühsam ein Gähnen unterdrückte. Um so besser. „Sie werden heute eine Zaubertränke Stunde unter Prüfungsbedingungen absolvieren“ sprach Snape sanft. Die entsetzten Gesichter seiner Studenten belohnten ihn umgehend, doch er verzog keine Miene. „Aber Professor Snape! Das steht erst für das zweite Halbjahr auf dem Plan!“ meldete sich Hermione zu Wort. Snape wandte sich ihr zu und stoppte erst als er direkt vor Hermione stand. Seine Miene verhiess nichts Gutes. „Miss Granger…“ seine Stimme war leise und schneidend „wollen sie mir sagen, was ich als Professor darf und was nicht? Ich kann solche Stunden ansetzen, wie es mir richtig erscheint. Sie brauche ich dazu nicht zu befragen“. In Hermiones Augen standen Tränen. Mit einem Zauberspruch sortierten sich die Tische neu zu Einzelarbeitsplätzen. Ron und Harry sahen sich entsetzt an…Ein weiterer Zauberspruch liess auf der Tafel eine Arbeitsanweisung erscheinen, komplexer als alles was sie bisher bearbeitet hatten. „Fangen sie an“ ordnete Snape an. „Keine unerlaubten Hilfestellungen“. Es folgte die schwierigste Stunde seit langem. Snape schien überall gleichzeitig zu sein. Harry versuchte sich trotz Müdigkeit zu konzentrieren. Er merkte jetzt, wieviel Hilfestellung Hermione ihm sonst gab… „Longbottom!!“ War plötzlich Snapes scharfe Stimme durchdringend zu vernehmen. Nevilles Kessel hatte begonnen sich zu verformen. Offensichtlich zu heiss geworden, drohte er zu schmelzen und halbfertigen Trank über Tischplatte und Boden zu giessen…Mit einem Wisch von Snapes Zauberstab verschwand der halbfertige Trank. Nur der total verformte Kessel blieb zurück. Neville stand hochroten Kopfes daneben. „Longbottom. Der zweite Kessel ruiniert in diesem Jahr. Gelobt sei der Tag an dem sie meine Klasse das letzte Mal verlassen! Gehen sie für heute, bevor sie noch mehr Schaden anrichten. Null Punkte….!“ Kleinlaut verliess Neville den Raum. Harry sah ihm mitleidig nach. Dann arbeitete er schnell weiter. Insgeheim ruhte Snapes Blick auf Potter, der sich heute aber wahrlich zu bemühen schien. Leider… Unversehens tauchte Snape hinter ihm auf. „Na Potter…es ist etwas anderes wenn sie alles selbst machen müssen…ohne ihre Lakaien“ Snape sprach leise, aber in einem Ton von ätzendem Spott. In Harry stieg die Wut hoch, er biss sich auf die Lippe. Niemand ausser ihm konnte hören was Snape zu ihm sagte. Doch der war noch nicht fertig. „Ihr werter Vater hat sich auch immer gerne mit fremden Federn geschmückt“ spottete Snape weiter im Flüsterton. In seiner Wut vertauschte Harry die Reihenfolge der letzten Zutaten, der Kesselinhalt begann zu rauchen und zu stinken. Harry knirschte mit dem Zähnen. „Das reicht“ knurrte er Snape mit wütendem Blick an. „Das finde ich auch Potter“ sagte Snape, jetzt laut und für alle hörbar. „Hogsmeade ist für sie gestrichen. Machen sie sich auf eine Reihe von Strafarbeiten gefasst, damit sie demnächst in den Zaubertränken auf eine akzeptable Leistung kommen“ sagte er kalt. „Und jetzt verlassen sie meine Klasse“. „Nichts lieber als das“ pampte Harry und fegte wutschnaubend aus dem Raum. Fast glaubte Hermione ein Lächeln in Snapes Gesicht zu sehen, bevor er sich der Klasse zuwandte „eine halbe Stunde noch!“ 

Mc. Gonagall und Professor Dumbledore sahen von der Empore aus herab auf die Studenten, deren Erlaubnisscheine von Filch kontrolliert wurden. Ron und Hermione waren schon unterwegs Richtung Hogsmeade. Ohne Harry, der sich hier nicht hatte blicken lassen. „Albus, mir sind Klagen meiner Gryffindors zu Ohren gekommen, das Severus Unterricht unter Prüfungsbedingungen abgehalten hat. Das machen wir doch üblicherweise erst im letzten Drittel des Schuljahres“. Albus schaute abwesend den Schülern hinterher. „Severus hat mir berichtet das er das gemacht hat“ „Und Infolge dieses Unterrichts hat er Potter den Hogsmeade Besuch verboten“. „Ja, das hat er. Aber ich bin mir sicher, es wird andere Gelegenheiten geben“ sagte Albus, immer noch indifferent. Minerva zog die Augenbrauen hoch und musterte Albus scharf „du weisst doch ganz genau das Severus und Potter…naja“. Albus seufzte. „Natürlich. Aber wenn ich anfange meine Lehrer zu sehr zu gängeln, ist Hogwarts bald leer. Und du weisst, das besonders Severus das nicht schätzt. Und auch das ist eine Lektion die Harry lernen muss“. Den wirklichen Grund….behielt Albus für sich. Im Moment wähnte er Potter lieber sicher- in Hogwarts. 

„Professor!! Professor Snape!!“ Snapes Kopf fuhr herum zu dem Portrait von wo ihm ein alter Zauberer in grüner Robe entgegensah. „Er ist weg! Der Potterjunge“ „SICHER??“ hakte Snape scharf nach. „Ja. Er ist nirgends zu finden. Und die alte Hexe im Gang hat etwas vorbeihuschen sehen.“ Snape warf sich einen einfachen dunklen Umhang über. Er wollte kein Aufsehen erregen. Nicht als Professor, natürlich auch nicht als Todesser. Mit wenigen Schritten war er an einer kleinen Tür im Gang zu den Verliesen. Einer der zahllosen Geheimausgänge aus dem Schloss. Im Nu stand er draussen an der frischen Luft. Er verschwand in einem Wirbel von Roben, um dann im Aussenbereich von Hogsmeade wieder aufzutauchen. Er hatte damals auch nützliches gelernt…Apparieren nützte Im Gebiet um Hogwarts niemandem

Im Schatten einiger verschneiter Bäume betrachtete er Hogsmeade… seit seiner eigenen Schulzeit hatte es sich kaum verändert, die krummen Fassaden, die schiefen, verschneiten Dächer. Er würde warten und beobachten ob Potter tatsächlich mit seinen Freunden unterwegs war. Sichergehen, das keine Gefahr drohte. Später hatte er noch Zeit genug, Potter mit dem Verstoss gegen das Hogsmeade Verbot zu konfrontieren. Auf den engen Strassen zwischen den Gebäuden waren viele Schüler unterwegs, schon die Arme voll mit vielen bunten Tüten voller Scherzartikel oder tausenderlei Süssigkeiten. Severus seufzte- er hatte damals nie Geld für so etwas gehabt und seine Schulkollegen beneidet. Die Schüler lachten, scherzten und hatten trotz der Kälte im ewigen Schnee hier einen schönen Tag. Es war ein idyllisches Bild mit den heimelig erleuchteten Schaufenstern. Langsam fror ihn. Er beneidete die Schüler auch um ihre jugendliche Unbeschwertheit, etwas was er in ihrem Alter schon längst verloren hatte. Ärgerlich zuckte Snape zusammen als ihm ein Schwall Schnee von Baum in den Kragen rutschte. Da sah er sie…Weasley, Granger und recht wahrscheinlich Potter neben ihnen. So gut waren sie nicht, sich völlig unverfänglich zu bewegen als sei er nicht da. Weasley und Granger lachten miteinander. Zu auffällig bezogen sie Potter mit ein, der unter seinem Tarnumhang verborgen war. Aufmerksam suchte Snapes Blick die Umgebung ab. Kälte stieg in ihm auf, als er einige dunkle Gestalten hinter den äusseren Gebäuden erblickte. Bemüht nicht aufzufallen, bewegte er sich von Baum zu Baum in der aufkommenden Dunkelheit.  
Dabei fiel er in einer dunklen Ecke fast über ein zunächst undefinierbares Etwas, das im verschmutzten Schneematsch lag- war der Schnee rot? Er hielt inne und sah es sich näher an. Snape zuckte zusammen wie unter einem Stromschlag. Da lag ein kleines, zusammengekrümmtes, zitterndes Bündel was einmal ein Mensch gewesen war. Die Roben waren zerfetzt und blutdurchtränkt. Seine Glieder und Gelenke waren unnatürlich verkrümmt und verdreht. Snape sog scharf die Luft ein und bückte sich. Er hasste es, in solchen Dingen Recht zu haben. Auf seine leichte Berührung zuckte das Bündel Mensch zusammen und sah ihn aus blutunterlaufenen und zugeschwollenen Augen an. Kilian stammelte irgendetwas kaum verständliches. Snape seufzte. Er wusste genau was der andere wollte. Es gab keine Heilung, keine Hoffnung mehr für Kilian. Er kannte die Methoden und deren Folgen nur zu gut… Alles in ihm wehrte sich zu tun was er tun musste. Eine plötzliche Berührung schreckte ihn auf, es war Kilians blutende, verkrümmte Hand die bittend nach ihm griff. Snape richtete sich auf und sammelte sich. Ein grüner Blitz beendete das Leid des anderen. Kraftlos fiel die Hand herab. Er hätte gerne geweint, hätte er es gekonnt. Doch da hörte er schnelle Schritte die näher kamen. Wo waren Harry und seine Freunde? Hoffentlich hatte diese Begegnung nun nicht alles verdorben, ihn abgehängt. Da stand ihm schon ein Totesser gegenüber. Der Snape nur vage bekannte Mann grinste Snape mit schlechten Zähnen amüsiert an. „Was haben wir denn da für einen wertvollen Fang gemacht?“ sagte er, äusserst erfreut. „Severus Snape, der Verräter. - Kommt hier her!“ sagte er dann lauter ohne den Blick von Snape abzuwenden. „Du wirst uns Ehre einbringen und noch gute …Unterhaltung bieten. Bevor wir Dich sterben lassen. Ganz langsam“ sagte der Mann genüsslich. Schon hörte Snape andere Schritte nahen. Snape fletschte die Zähne. „Ich denke nein“ knurrte er. Unvermittelt und mit einer Schnelligkeit, die viel Übung verriet, eröffnete er das Duell. Einige Zaubersprüche später hatte er den ersten betäubt und die anderen zwei Todesser standen ihm gegenüber. Das Duell war hart und schnell. Einer der beiden schaffte es Snape mit tiefen blutenden Schnitten zu verwunden bevor er es endlich schaffte beide unschädlich zu machen. Es war nicht mehr viel Leben in ihnen als er sie zurückliess, doch er sah nicht zurück. Hatten sie es doch selbst herausgefordert. 

Er schaffte es, das Trio wiederzufinden, just in dem Moment wo sie sich trennten. An den Fussstapfen im Schnee konnte Snape Harry trotz Tarnumhang gut ausmachen. Er hatte Glück, es war gerade niemand in der Nähe. Er packte Harry am Genick und zog ihn mit sich. Erst im Schloss nahm er ihm den Tarnumhang ab.  
So derangiert hatte Harry Snape noch nie gesehen. Die Augen dunkel umrandet, mit einem Ausdruck kaum beherrschter Wut. Der Ausdruck machte ihm Angst. Snapes schwarze Haare hingen ihm nass ins Gesicht, aus einem Schnitt am Haaransatz sickerte ihm Blut ins Gesicht. Er atmete schwer, seine sonst immer gepflegten Roben stellenweise zerfetzt und mit dunklen Flecken-sein eigenes Blut?- besudelt. Snape hinkte deutlich. Mit eisernem Griff packte er Harrys Handgelenk und zerrte ihn hinter sich her ohne auf Harrys Gestammele und Gegenwehr zu achten. Schwer fiel die Tür zu Snapes Unterrichtsraum hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Auf dem Weg zu Snapes Schreibtisch fegten beide einige Gläser undefinierbarem Inhalts vom Regal, was Snape nicht im Geringsten irritierte. Sie hinterliessen eine Spur von ekligen Pfützen seltsamen Inhalts und Glasscherben auf dem sonst so geleckten Fussboden. Mit einer fliessenden Bewegung beugte er Harrys Oberkörper über den Schreibtisch ohne sein Gezappel zu beachten. Er zog die Robe nach oben und begann ihm systematisch den Hintern zu versohlen. Nicht das es besonders geschmerzt hätte- die Demütigung war viel schlimmer. Peinlich berührt, lief Harry knallrot an. Er war wie betäubt. Snape hätte ihn gar nicht mit diesem eisenharten Griff festhalten müssen. Die Angst vor diesem neuen, unbekannten Snape alleine riet ihm ab, etwas zu unternehmen. Etwas später stoppte Snape. „Sind ihnen ein paar Süssigkeiten wert, ihre Haut so leichtsinnig zu Markte zu tragen? Vielleicht denken sie beim nächsten Mal darüber nach, was ihre kindischen Spässe“ der Ton war ätzend wie Säure „für andere für Folgen haben könnten…und jetzt RAUS!“ endete Snape kalt und beförderte ihn am Robenkragen sehr unsanft aus seiner Tür, die mit einem Knall zuschlug. Schnell brachte Harry seine Kleidung in Ordnung, dabei fielen ihm Süssigkeiten aus Hogsmeade aus der Tasche. Langsam bückte er sich um sie aufzuheben. Sein Hinterteil brannte. Doch brachte er es nicht einmal fertig auf Snape wütend zu sein. Er fühlte sich…ja..gedemütigt. Aber auch- unangenehm berührt. 

Snape lehnte sich auf der anderen Seite gegen die geschlossene Tür. Ihm war, als würden seine Beine ihn plötzlich nicht mehr tragen. Jetzt erst spürte er die zahlreichen Schnitte und Verletzungen des Duells. Schlimmer war das Gefühl des Versagens. Hätte er Kilian helfen können? War er mit Schuld an seinem Tod? Er barg das Gesicht in den Händen. Würde er jemals genug sein? Jemals das Gefühl haben ein Mensch zu sein, der endlich wieder auf dem rechten Weg war? Nur mühsam richtete er sich auf und hinkte in den Nebenraum in dem sich eine alte Couch befand auf die er sich fallen liess. Unter Schmerzen schälte er sich nach und nach aus den zerrissenen und blutbefleckten Roben und versorgte seine Wunden. Er wusste, was er eben getan hatte würde Folgen haben. Das Schloss war Auge und Ohr Dumbledores. Zumindest wenn Snape es nicht darauf anlegte, etwas geheim zu halten. Aber das kümmerte ihn gerade wenig. Er fühlte sich wund an Körper und Seele. Wie weit konnte ein Mensch gehen, wie tief fallen, wieviel ertragen ohne den Verstand zu verlieren? Er griff nach einer unauffälligen Flasche die in einer Nische verborgen stand und nahm zwei massvolle Schlucke davon. Zuviel und er würde nie wieder aufwachen. Ohne, und er würde heute nicht einschlafen. Er sank zurück auf die Couch und wusste nichts mehr von sich.

Draussen prasselte der Regen. In dem edel eingerichteten Raum brannte ein gemütliches Feuer im Kamin und warf bei dem gedämpften Tageslicht unstete Schatten auf altes und teures Holzmobilar. Lucius hatte behaglich die Beine auf einem lederbezogenen Hocker abgelegt. Er runzelte die Stirn als er den kleinen Zettel mehrfach las. Dann knüllte er ihn zusammen und warf ihn zielsicher in das Feuer, wo er aufglimmte und umgehend zu Asche zerfiel. Dann schlug er den aktuellen Daily Prophet auf. Er blätterte Seite um Seite um, bis er den kleinen Artikel fand. Es war wirklich ein Witz. Eigentlich hätte das auf die Titelseite gehört.  
Offensichtlich hatte man im sonst so verschlafenen Hogsmeade drei bewusstlose und teils schwer verletzte, verdächtige Männer aufgefunden. Und nicht weit davon einen Toten. Da die drei Männer noch nicht ansprechbar waren, könne man noch nicht sagen was passiert war… und das an dem Tag wo alle älteren Hogwarts Schüler Besuchserlaubnis gehabt hatten.  
Um Lucius Mund zuckte es verächtlich. Weiter hätte man das Ereignis nicht herunterspielen können. Er wusste wer diese drei waren. Das Ministerium scheute sich zuzugeben, das es noch freie Totesser gab. Es konnte nicht sein was nicht sein durfte. Er wusste auch wer der vierte gewesen war. Ein bedauernswertes Individuum. Und Lucius war sich sicher- so sicher wer diese drei erledigt hatte. Vermutlich würde Severus jetzt eine Weile Ruhe haben, bis sich jemand an ihn herantraute. Ein Ausdruck von Stolz schlich sich in Lucius Gesicht. Da hatten sie sich etwas übernommen. Ein kleiner Professor unter Dumbledores Fuchtel? Ja sicher. Lucius lachte. Und er lachte immer noch, als er den fast ungelesenen Daily Prophet ebenfalls in das flackernde Feuer warf. Es brauchte mehr um Severus zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Womöglich brauchte es- den Dunklen Lord.

Albus war wütend. Mehr als das. Wenige kannten ihn so, und der Anblick war-beängstigend. Severus hatte ihm Bericht erstattet über die Ereignisse. Doch was sich im Potionsraum abgespielt hatte, war Albus längst zugetragen worden. Schliesslich war er nicht umsonst Schulleiter und sowohl die Gemälde im Schloss sowie die Geister waren ihm darum verpflichtet. Aber Snape hatte auch keinerlei Bemühung angestrengt etwas zu vertuschen.   
Jede Spur dieses ewig humorvollen Funkelns in Albus Gesicht war ausgelöscht. Doch Snape war nicht weniger wutentbrannt. Die schwarzen Augen funkelten, er sah Albus herausfordernd an. Er bereute nicht eine Spur was er getan hatte. Mit wenigen zielstrebigen Schritten ging Albus auf Severus zu und schlug ihn ins Gesicht. Der alte Mann hatte Kraft, musste Severus zugeben. Doch er stand aufrecht, und stand seinen Mann. Eine blutige Macke zierte seine Wange, verursacht von einem von Albus Ringen. Ein Blutstropfen lief ihm durch sein brennendes Gesicht doch es interessierte ihn nicht. Er stand zu dem was er getan hatte. Potter hatte es verdient. Was bildete sich dieses arrogante von sich so überzeugte Gör ein! Severus würde jede Konsequenz auf sich nehmen, die es haben würde. „Ich habe dich gewarnt, Severus! Es hat seinen Preis, gegen meine Anordnungen zu verstossen. Du hast mir Loyalität versprochen.“ „Ich habe Ihnen Loyalität in dieser einen Sache versprochen“ korrigierte Snape grimmig. „Aber sie arbeiten für mich“. „Aber ich habe nicht gegen die Regeln von Hogwarts verstossen“ antwortete Snape stur. Albus seufzte. „Severus, auch wenn. Es wäre dir egal, nicht wahr? Aber du wusstest ganz genau das ich dies Nicht gut heisse“. Severus zuckte die Schultern. Albus Augen flammten erneut wütend auf, als er die provokante Geste sah. Natürlich hatte Severus das gewusst. Und es war ihm egal gewesen. Wer war er das er sich von Albus gängeln liesse. Er war nicht irgendein x-beliebiger kleiner Lehrer in Hogwarts der Professor Dumbledore für eine unfehlbare Authoritätsperson hielt. „Du wirst in den nächsten Tagen zu ALLEN Mahlzeiten in die Grosse Halle kommen“ sagte Dumbledore. Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. So what? Damit er das Veilchen zur Schau trug was er morgen haben würde? „Und…“? „Und DU wirst dich an den Gryffindor Studenten-Tisch setzen“ „Was?“ fragte Snape ungläubig. Dumbledore schmunzelte. „Oh ja. Es soll ruhig jeder wissen das du eine Strafe abbüsst. Und das Du das da nicht per Zufall erhalten hast. Und da ich DICH schlecht übers Knie legen kann…“ „Das werde ich ganz sicher Nicht tun“ sagte Snape kalt. „Oh doch“ sagte Dumbledore grimmig. „Es sei denn, Du willst Deine Stellung hier verlieren. Inclusive die Möglichkeit über Harry zu wachen.“ Snape wurde blass. „DAS…ist nicht möglich. Ich habe mein Versprechen einzulösen“. Dumbledore zuckte die Schultern. „Na und. Dann brichst du eben dein Versprechen, Harry zu beschützen. Oder glaubt etwa jemand daran das du als Totesser dich an ehrenvolle Versprechen hältst?“ sagte Dumbledore provozierend. Eine Welle von Wut stieg in Snape hoch. Wie von selbst wanderte seine Hand zu der Tasche mit seinem Zauberstab. Albus sah die Bewegung. „Nur zu, Severus. Was hält dich? Greif mich an. Ich bin ein alter Mann.“ Sagte Dumbledore kühl. Er hoffte er hatte sich nicht in Severus getäuscht. Er würde sein Versprechen halten wollen, was immer es ihn auch kostete. Und wie wütend er auch sein mochte. Und darum… Snape atmete tief durch. Er war an sein Versprechen gebunden. Er hatte den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen. Und würde dabei bleiben, so hoch der Preis auch sein mochte- er würde ihn bezahlen. Er hatte eine Schuld abzutragen. Gewaltsam zwang er seine Hand weg von seinem Zauberstab. „Gut“ sagte er schwer atmend. „Gut“.   
Dumbledores Wut hatte sich noch nicht gelegt… Ja, sicher, körperliche Züchtigung war bis heute in den Schulregeln offiziell erlaubt. Doch Severus hatte sehr genau gewusst das Albus so etwas nicht duldete. Trotzdem hatte er Harry so gestraft. Ihm war auch nicht die Hand ausgerutscht. Albus kannte keinen Menschen der so kontrolliert war wie Severus. Kurz tauchten ungefragt einige Bilder des jungen Severus in ihm auf.. er wusste das sein Vater ihn regelmässig ernsthaft geschlagen hatte… Trotzdem. Severus musste diese Lektion lernen. Albus schnaubte unwillig. 

Es war morgens, die Halle war schon voll besetzt. Nur einer fehlte- Professor Snape. Dumbledore sah immer wieder unruhig zur Tür. Minerva wunderte sich nicht das Severus fehlte- das war nicht aussergewöhnlich. Aber Albus Unruhe entging ihr nicht. Worauf wartete er? Albus hatte Bedenken… er war ein grosses Risiko eingegangen. Was wenn Severus tatsächlich seinen Dienst quittierte? Albus brauchte ihn. Dringend, wollte er tatsächlich Voldemort besiegen, Harry beschützen. Er brauchte Snape dringend als Spion. Und doch konnte-wollte er Snape das hier nicht widerspruchslos durchgehen lassen. Severus war stolz. Diese Zurschaustellung wäre Strafe genug. Er wollte ihn nicht brechen und gar verlieren. Nur biegen…Hoffentlich hatte er den Bogen nicht überspannt.

Das Trio sass wie üblich am Tisch. Harry hatte den anderen nicht viel erzählt. Nur das Snape ihn erwischt hatte und ihm weitere Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt hatte. Die Details…hatte er lieber für sich behalten. Soeben landete eine Eule vor Hermione, schnell zog Harry seine Müslischüssel aus dem Landeweg… Der übliche Daily Prophet. 

Plötzlich gingen die grossen Tore der Halle auf. Fast wäre Albus erleichtert aufgesprungen, doch er konnte sich gerade eben beherrschen. Und so sah er nur gelinde auf, um die Szene nicht zu verpassen, die sich ihm bot. Nahezu jeder sah jetzt dorthin. In der Töröffnung erschien Snape. Gross, schlank, ganz in schwarzen wehenden Roben schritt er, immer noch hinkend, den Gang entlang wie immer. Natürlich wurde er von allen gesehen. Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen. Der Kratzer auf Snapes Wange war verkrustet. Eine Hälfte seines Gesichts hatte begonnen sich zu verfärben. Die Schüler fragten sich, was ihm wohl widerfahren war. Zielstrebig ging Snape den Gang entlang und hielt- am Tisch von Gryffindor. Hastig machte man ihm Platz, als er am Ende des Tisches Platz nahm. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen begann er, Tee zu trinken. Um Snape herum war es totenstill- umso lauter war das Getuschel an den anderen Tischen. Nur am Tisch von Slytherin herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Die Schüler waren unsicher, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollten. Doch genoss Snape in seinem Haus uneingeschränkten Respekt. Wo immer er konnte unterstützte er die Schüler seines Hauses. Darum beschloss man, diese Situation kollektiv zu ignorieren als sei nichts vorgefallen. „Wenn mein Vater davon hört…“ murmelte Draco Malfoy immer noch empört. „Pssst“ wies ihn einer der älteren Schüler zurecht.   
Selbst die Hausgeister hatten sich in einer Ecke versammelt und tuschelten aufgeregt. Der blutige Baron, der Hausgeist Slytherins schwebte etwas abseits, rasselte drohend mit den Ketten und schaute grimmig. Auf sein Haus liess er nichts kommen, ebensowenig wie auf Severus Snape!

Harry sah mit grossen Augen zu Snape herüber. WAS…? Doch wandte er sich schnell wieder seinem Frühstück zu. Auch wenn ihm der Appetit gründlich vergangen war. Er war sich sicher, die Ursache für Snapes Strafe zu kennen. Und statt sich zu freuen, wie sonst, wenn Snape etwas widerfuhr, fühlte er sich nur-unangenehm berührt. Und Harry hatte bei Merlin keinen Grund, anderen zu erzählen was er wusste. Hermione hatte den Daily Prophet sinken lassen. Verwundert sah sie zu Professor Snape hinüber. „Darf ich den haben?“ fragte Harry schnell. „Was? Ja sicher“ sagte Hermione. Schnell zog Harry die Zeitung zu sich und schien sich in die Quidditch Nachrichten zu versenken. Doch er hätte sich nicht bemühen brauchen- Professor Snape sah nicht links oder rechts und schon gar nicht zu ihm.

Albus atmete auf. Minerva hatte das Schauspiel mit gerunzelter Stirn und erhobenen Augenbrauen beobachtet. „Albus. Könntest DU mich bitte aufklären, was es hiermit auf sich hat?“ Albus schmunzelte. „Severus hat eine Strafe abzuleisten.“ Und er war sehr erleichtert, das er sie angenommen hatte. „Und weswegen, wenn ich fragen darf?“ hakte Minerva nach. Albus schmunzelte. „Er hat etwas getan, von dem er genau wusste, das ich es nicht gutheisse“. Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. So etwas war noch nie vorgekommen. Normalerweise sollte ein klärendes Gespräch doch genügen. Doch die Erfahrung zeigte, wenn etwas besonderes passierte, hatte es meist mit Harry Potter zu tun. Prüfend ging ihr Blick über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg. In all den regen Diskussionen um dieses morgendliche Ereignis schien ihr Harry seltsam unbeteiligt. Severus nahm ein karges Frühstück zu sich, ohne links oder rechts zu blicken. Nach einer Weile- nicht zu kurz, denn niemand sollte meinen er habe es eilig- verliess er die Halle wieder, ohne auch nur einmal in Richtung des Lehrertischs zu sehen. Er würde Albus nicht die Genugtuung gönnen und den Eindruck erwecken, diese öffentliche Abstrafung mache ihm viel aus. 

In den Klassen, die er danach gab, war es bemerkenswert still, noch stiller als sonst. Natürlich war den Schülern klar, das etwas vorgefallen musste. Etwas das Dumbledore veranlasst hatte, Snape so zu strafen. Und die zur Schau gestellte Gleichgültigkeit Snapes täuschte niemanden darüber, das er es als Demütigung empfinden musste, bei den Studenten zu sitzen. Und auch noch am Tisch von Gryffindor. Umso lauter und rühriger ging es dafür auf den Fluren zu. Snapes Strafe war Thema Nummer eins und wurde mit grossem Enthusiasmus diskutiert. Nur einer beteiligte sich kaum daran: Harry. Zum einen musste nicht jeder alles wissen. Und ausserdem brodelte es in ihm. Es war tatsächlich so, das Snape es geschafft hatte. Geschafft ihn wachzurütteln. An sein Gewissen zu appellieren.

Abends…Severus betrat seine Privaträume, laut knallend schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu. Es hatte seinen Preis, sich zu beherrschen und Gleichgültigkeit zur Schau zu tragen. Ja, ER WAR wütend! UND fühlte sich gedemütigt. Und er würde das noch einige Tage ertragen müssen. Inclusive des Geredes und Spotts der Schule. Er spürte die Blicke in seinem Rücken und das Gerede was in seiner Nähe sofort verstummte. Lediglich seine Slytherins… von ihnen wurde er den ganzen Tag mit besonderer Achtung und Respekt behandelt. Er beruhigte sich etwas, als er sich an diese kleinen Gesten erinnerte. 

Am vierten Tag- Severus dachte jeder sässe schon beim Frühstück- fing ihn Dumbledore im Flur ab. Normalerweise kam er nie als letzter. Offensichtlich hatte er es darauf angelegt, ihn abzufangen. „Severus, begleitest du mich in die Grosse Halle“ er zwinkerte ihm freundlich zu. Eine Geste der Versöhnung. Snapes Gesicht schillerte noch immer bunt, der Kratzer war längst verkrustet. Severus war im Schritt erstarrt und musterte seinen Schulleiter kühl. Das Schweigen dauerte viel zu lange. Dann nickte er kaum merklich. Zusammen nahmen sie dann unter den Blicken der ganzen Schule ihre Plätze ein. Mc Gonagall liess einen Seufzer hören als sie beide kommen sah. „Schön das du uns wieder Gesellschaft leistest“ sagte sie so warm, das selbst Snape ihr nicht grollen konnte. Auch an den Schülertischen atmete man auf…Snape sass zwar wieder am Lehrertisch, doch wirkte er nach wie vor kalt und so abweisend wie nur er es zuwege brachte. Minerva seufzte innerlich. Wie konnte ein noch so junger Mensch sich und anderen das Leben bewusst so schwer machen? Niemand seiner Kollegen sprach ihn in den nächsten Tagen an, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war. An den nächsten Tagen erschien er dann bei keiner der Gelegenheiten mehr zum Essen in der Grossen Halle. Wie eine Raubkatze, die ihre Wunden lieber in der Einsamkeit leckt…dachte Minerva.

So fasste sie sich ein Herz- was war schon dabei?- mehr als eine unfreundliche Abfuhr konnte ihr doch nicht passieren… Und doch war sie einigermassen nervös. Da in seinem Labor noch Licht war-seine Privaträume waren dunkel- so spät noch?- klopfte sie dort. Nach einer gefühlt ewig langen Pause wurde sie hereingebeten. Erstaunt nahm sie mehrere brodelnde Kessel wahr. „Du arbeitest noch. So spät?“ Severus war geschäftig dabei mit äusserster Konzentration Zutaten zu schneiden. Er hatte ihr einmal erklärt, das er so die Zutaten deutlich präziser vorbereiten konnte als mit Magie. Die farbigen Dämpfe aus den Kesseln warfen seltsame Schatten auf Severus markantes Gesicht. Nach einer Weile antwortete er doch „ es tut gut etwas zu tun, dessen Sinn man erkennt…“ murmelte er. Er machte weiter als sei sie nicht da. Doch hatte sie nicht das Gefühl, unwillkommen zu sein. Die Stille war… entspannt. Es war faszinierend, ihm bei der Arbeit zuzusehen. Ein Gutteil der Anspannung die sein Gesicht quasi immer auszeichnete schien verschwunden. Erst jetzt wirkte er so jung, wie er eigentlich war.   
Aus ihrer Robe zog sie eine Flasche schottischen Whiskys und zwei Gläser. Wortlos goss sie ihnen beiden ein und setzte sich an den Arbeitstisch. Das Blubbern der Kessel hatte eine fast hypnotisierende Wirkung. Nach einer Weile setzte sich Snape zu ihr. In stummem Einverständnis tranken sie. Das Veilchen in Severus Gesicht war fast verschwunden, und der Kratzer war kaum noch zu sehen. Sie wusste nicht für was Albus Severus bestraft hatte. Doch sie respektierte wie kompromisslos Severus an seinem Kurs, seinen Meinungen festhielt. Und die Haltung, mit der er die Strafe hingenommen hatte. Sie stand auf als das Glas leer war. „Gute Nacht, Severus“. 

Ein paar Tage später- Harry blätterte müssig durch den Daily Prophet, den Hermione ihm überlassen hatte. Die Ereignisse hatten sie die Zeitung völlig vergessen lassen. Da sah er den Artikel. Ein Toter…und drei schwer Verletzte? War das nicht ihr Hogsmeade Tag gewesen? Und warum war dieser Artikel so unauffällig unter ferner liefen versteckt? Ron kam und riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

Ein paar Stunden später…wie spät? Harry war mit einem Ruck aufgewacht. Was er gelesen hatte hatte ihn selbst im Schlaf noch verfolgt. Was wenn….die Drei Totesser gewesen waren? Und das der Grund, warum man es totschweigen wollte? Wenn sie ihm auf den Versen gewesen waren? Und was war Snape passiert? So voller Blut…Das waren zu viele Zufälle auf einmal. Entschlossen stand er auf. Die anderen schliefen tief und fest. Hoffentlich hatte er Glück. Wenn er sonst unerlaubt im Schloss nachts unterwegs war, war er meist Snape begegnet. Unangenehmerweise. Diesmal hoffte er es. Wann der wohl einmal schlief?   
Harrys Weg in die Verliese war weit. Zu dieser Nachtzeit waren die hunderten Lichter und Fackeln die üblicherweise brannten, lange aus. Die Gänge waren leer, selbst die Insassen der Gemälde schienen zu schlafen. Doch war es nicht wirklich still. Der Wind blies um das alte Gemäuer, Fenster klapperten und alte Rüstungen knarrten. Harry schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Nicht wegen der unheimlichen Geräusche…nicht nur. Wollte er.. wollte er wirklich mit Snape sprechen? Um diese Unzeit? Und überhaupt? Doch wenn dann jetzt. Möglicherweise hatte Professor Snape genauso wenig Interesse daran das andere mehr über diesen Tag erfuhren? Doch die diesmal gewünschte Begegnung stellte sich nicht ein. Er begegnete niemandem, nicht einmal einem der Geister. Mit jedem Schritt wurde er nervöser. Bis er endlich vor Snapes Büro stand. Licht schien unter dem Türschlitz hervor. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann klopfte er beherzt.   
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam ein ruppiges „Ja“. Harry öffnete die Tür, mit wenigen Schritten stand er vor dem Schreibtisch an dem Snape sass. Er las in einem dicken Buch voller Formeln und Runen. Nur sehr kurz sah Snape auf. Sein Gesicht zeigte den spöttisch-hasserfüllten Blick den er nur für Harry reserviert hatte. Dann sah er wieder auf sein Buch hinunter. Harry schluckte, was hatte er erwartet? „Wenn sie nicht schlafen können, Potter, sollten sie zu Madame Pomfrey gehen und sich einen Schlaftrunk geben lassen. Oder haben sie sich verlaufen?“ Harry fasste sich ein Herz, auch wenn wieder der übliche Hass auf Snape in ihm aufzusteigen drohte.  
Harry zog die Zeitung hervor und legte Snape den Artikel auf sein Buch. „Sie waren daran beteiligt, oder, Professor?“ Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Dann sah er auf, ein scharfer, prüfender Blick traf Harry. JETZT hatte er seine Aufmerksamkeit. Mehr als ihm lieb war. Der Kratzer und das bunt schimmernde Veilchen machte Snapes scharfgeschnittenes Gesicht nur noch unheimlicher.. Von den Verletzungen letztens war nichts mehr zu sehen. „Sie waren meinetwegen dort“. „Womöglich….“ „Diese Leute waren Totesser, oder?“ Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten..er wirkte tatsächlich- amüsiert? „Nicht übel.. ja, das waren sie Potter. Aber in naher Zukunft werden sie niemand, auch dem Jungen-der-lebte nicht mehr auflauern. Gehen sie ins Bett, Potter. Und bleiben sie dort.“ Es gab keinen Zweifel daran das Harry entlassen war. „Professor Snape?“ Snape sah wieder von seinem Buch auf, mehr verwundert als ungehalten. „Sorry..“ murmelte Harry und war aus der Tür. Snape las weiter, doch las er nicht wirklich. Er dachte an ein anderes Paar solcher Augen. Als er selbst noch jemand anderes gewesen war.


End file.
